HEIRS KYUMIN VERSION
by cho kihyunaiesme
Summary: cho kyuhyun anak haram tuan cho di asingkan ke amerika oleh hyung tirinya , bertemu dengan lee sungmin pemuda manis dengan latar belakang misterius yang pergi ke amerika untuk menemui putra bibinya ketika cinta datang menghampiri keduanya ,kyuhyun sanggupkah ia melawan hyungnya dan bertemu seohyun tungannya juga yonghwa mantan sahabatnya ketika ia harus kembali ke seoul


**Cast ; kyuhyun , sungmin , hangeng(kyu appa) , heechul(kyu umma ) , jaejoong (istri sah hangeng nyonya ke dua ) , leeteuk (ming umma)**

**Disclaimer ;mereka semua milih tuhan dan keluarga hyunie Cuma minjem nama aja **

**Sumarry ; cho kyuhyun seorang anak haram dari selingkuhan tuan cho di asingkan ke amerika oleh keluarganya karna putra pertama tuan cho tidak menginginkan pesaing ,bertemu dengan lee sungmin pemuda manis yang pergi ke amerika untuk menemui putra bibinya ketika cinta datang menghampiri keduanya sungmin harus kembali ke seoul bisakah kyuhyun mengejar sungmin ke seoul yang berarti harus menyiapkan diri melawan hyung kesayangannya**

**Warning ; DON'T LIKE DON'T READ TYPO'S , YAOI , CERITA INI TERINSPIRASI DARI DRAKOR HEIRS YANG DI PERANKAN LEE MINHO TAPI TENTU SAJA SEDIKIT BERBEDA DARI ASLINYA KARNA INI YAOI**

**AMERIKA**

Di sebuah pantai di hollywood banyak sekali pemuda yang berselancar tapi ada satu orang yang paling mencolok dari semunya dengan gaya bak peselancar nasional dia cho kyuhyun mampu memukau para gadis

Setelah selesai berselancar dengan sedikit obrrolan dengan gadis sexy asal kanada ia pergi untuk membilas badannya yang lengket setelah berselancar

Kemudian di rasa cukup bersih ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju sederhana kaos v-nic biru tua ,celana jens abu abu selutut dan topi berwarna biru di balik menghiasi menghiasi penampilannya dengan kadar pesona tidak berkurang

ia mendudukkan diri di kursi yang ada di pinggir pantai sambil sedikit merenung kejadian sebelum dia di asingkan ke amerika

**Flashback**

**Di hari ketika aku pergi untuk belajar ke luar negri perpisahan yang di ucapkan oleh hyung begitu sederhana , singkat dan jujur**

''**belajar? Kau tak perlu begitu susah payah , bahasa inggris ? jika menyebalkan jangan kau lakukan , hidup saja seperti yang kau inginkan tak perlu khawatir bahkan berpikir , Biasanya itulah yang di lakukan pewaris keluarga kaya . dari pada memiliki impian , dan jika memungkinkan jangan kembali lagi '' ucap hyung dengan nada datar dan menatap dingin pada ku**

**Saat itu aku tersadar bahwa aku datang ke amerika bukan untuk belajar , melainkan di buang , dan juga hyung sudah mengambil semua hal yang akan hilang dariku suatu hari nanti **

**And flashback**

Di salah satu cafe kyuhyun duduk bersama teman amerikanya sambil menceritakan sedikit kebenaran mengenai ia yang di buang ke amerika oleh keluarganya

''want more?''(**mau lagi?)** ucap seorang pelayan pria ramah kyuhyun tidak membalasnya tapi ia kembali menyodorkan gelas yang sudah kosong untuk di isi cooffe

''did not you blame theme? Your brother who hates you , your mother who gave birt to you , or your father who was never on your side"**(kau tidak menyalahkan mereka? Kakak mu yang membencimu ,ibumu yang melahirkan mu , atau ayah mu yang tak pernah berpihak padamu)**

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari daniel teman amerikanya ,ia hanya memandang lurus ketepi pantai

''**untuk menyalahkan seseorang aku terlalu malas '' batin kyuhyun**

**Di lain tempat , KOREA sm high school lapangan basket**

Terlihat empat orang pemuda yang masih berada di lapangan basket yang telah kosong

''hei teman apa yang kau rencanakan liburan ini? '' ucap salah seorang pemuda yang duduk di kursi ramah pada pemuda lain di depannya yang justru terlihat ketakutan

''oh- jika aku tidak melihatmu selama liburan ini aku akan merindukan mu .ya kan ?'' ucap nya lagi santai berbeda dengan pemuda di depannya yang tampak semakin ketakutan

'' kenapa? Kau tak merindukan ku? Kau benar-benar memintanya ya?'' nada ramah itu berubah menjadi dingin sambil melempar bola kasti yang di pegangnya sejak tadi pada pemuda itu

**Bukk**

''aiyyo! Maaf '' ucap pemuda tadi setelah lemparan kasti mengenai lengannya telak

''ha ..ha .. mian , kau tidak terluka? '' ujarnya sambil sedikit tertawa yang di ikuti oleh ke dua temannya yang sejak tadi berdiri di sampingnya

'' Choi younghwa , lemparan mu sudah mulai melenceng'' ucap salah satu teman younghwa dengan nada main-main

''berhati-hatilah , jika seseorang melihat kita mereka akn berpikir kita membulinya'' ujar temannya yang satu lagi dengan nada yang main-main juga

Lalu mereka berdua tertawa kecil

''benarkah? Kalau begitu kau berdiri di sana'' ucap younghawa dingin pada salah seorang temannya

''mwo?'' ucap temannya bingung

''Berdiri dekat dinding itu"" ucanya lagi

''H-hei ! kenapa kau seperti itu? '' ucap temannya yang satu lagi begitu tau younghwa serius dengan ucapannya

''Kau mau menggantikannya?'' kali ini younghwa bertanya dengan nadai dingin pada salah seorang temannya yang tadi bertanya sukses membuwat temannya itu terdiam

'' A ...Ah , aku akan berdiri jika itu yang kau inginkan''ujar temannya yang tadi di suruh younghwa untuk berdiri dekat dinding dengan gugup

''lempar'' ucapnya yang melempar bola kasti pelan pada younghawa

Setelah menangkap bola kasti itu younghwa kembali berucap dingin

''Aku tidak bilang aku yang akan melemparnya''

''yhe?'' ujar temannya dengan wajah yang mulai memucat

''kita harus adil sesama teman , chingu-ya'' ujar younghawa sambil memanggil pemuda yang tadi di bully mendekat

Pemuda tadi mendekat dengan takut-takut

''giliranmu , lemparlah'' ujar younghwa santai sembari memberikan bola kasti pada pemuda itu

''younghwa !'' ujar pemuda tadi gugup setelah menerima bola kasti itu

''benar , apa?'' ujar younghwa

''Kena pukul jika kau melemparnya , Kena pukul jika kau tidak melemparnya , masalahnya kau di pukul oleh orang yang sok kuat atau orang yang kuat , tapi keebenarannya hidupmu akan seperti ini bahkan di masa depan ,wae? Karena ketika kita dewasa kami akan menjadi bos mu putuskan cepat '' ujar younghwa dengan nada mengintimidasi

Membuwat pemuda itu semakin kesulitan untuk sekedar menarik nafas , dengan tangan yang semakin terkapal kut ia melempar kasti itu yang tepat mengenai cermin besar di samping younghwa

Prank ...

Kedua teman younghwa langsung maju dan memegang kerah seragam pemuda tadi

''Meskipun kau miskin ,sepertinya kau tipe orang yang melindungi harga diri , jaga baik-baik tubuhmu ''

Kembali melanjutkan ucapannya

''hei , memiliki tubuh yang sehat itu penting . owgh .. aku sangat takut aku pikir aku harus kabur sekarang sampai jumpa setelah liburan di semester baru'' ucap younghawa yang mengacungkan dua jempolnya pada pemuda tadi dan pergi berlalu dari lapangan basket setelah mengambil tasnya

Setelah younghawa pergi ,kedua temannya langsung memukuli pemuda tadi hingga babak belur

**Bengkel motor**

''knalpot , lampu sein , kursi , pegangan , lampu semua seperti yang kau pesan '' ucap seorang ajhussi pada younghwa yang melihat motor biru metaliknya sudah selesai

''karena semua onderdil ini kulitas langka , dan terlebih lagi mereka semua barang impor

''semahal harga nya ,kau juga dapat untungkan ?'' ujar younghwa tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari motor itu

''aih ... tapi kau adalah pelanggan setia , aku juga mengganti rantai tarik , dan menyetel ketegangannya'' ucap ajhussi tadi menimpali

''apa kau memberi tauku kalau kau meminta persetujuan dengan uank ku?''ujar younghwa sedikit sinis

''bukan , bukan begitu'' ujar ajhussi itu sedikit panik mendengar nada sinis dari younghwa

Kring ...

''ayam yang kalian pesan sudah datang'' ucap pengantar pesanan dengan gaya tomboy nya berteriak

''yah .. seorang berikan uank padanya '' ucap bos bengkel

''yhe '' ucap salah seorang karyawannya menjawab

''semuanya 16,100 won'' ucap gadis itu setelah menaruh pesanan di meja pada salah seorang karyawan

''kenapa ada 100 wonnya ? apa kau mau membeli permen'' tanya karyawan tersebut

''ini kembaliannya ,berikan bonnya pada ku'' ucap gadis itu sembari mengulurkan tangannya

''Sepertinya pekerja paruh waktu yang cantik , pelajar SMA?'' ucap salah seorang karyawan lagi sambil menyerahkan uangnya pada gadis itu

''Bonnya ada di dalam kotak'' ucap gadis itu sambil melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya

''kapan kerja paruh waktu mu selesai?'' tanya salah seorang ajhussi yang berbadan tambun

''karuskah oppa membawamu naik sepeda motor'' ujar ajhussi berbadan kurus menggoda

''aniyo , berikan uangnya padaku'' ucap gadis itu datar

''jangan begitu keras oppa akan menjemput mu pulang kerja''ujar ajhussi kurus lagi

''huh'' gadis itu mendengus sambil memutar matanya

''ajhussi jangan menggodaku , aku bisa memukul mu sekarang juga''ujar gadis itu dingin

''yah .. kenapa gadis cantik seperti mu kasar sekali'' ujar ajhussi kurus itu semakin kurang ajar ia bahkan berani mencolek dagu gadis itu

Buk

''mianhe ajhussi ... kau salah jika mengira aku seorang gadis '' ucap gadis yang ternyata pemudaa itu setelah memukul ajhussi yang mencolek dirinya

''mwo'' teriakan kaget keluar dari beberapa karyawan yang berada di sekitar pemuda itu tidak percaya

Bagaimana mau percaya lihat saja penampilannya seragam kerja berwarna orange yang agak kebesaran,kulit putih tanpa noda , tinggi badan yang seperti gadis di dukung badan mungil dengan wajah imut dan cantik , belum lagi rambutnya yang panjang mencapai tengkuk dengan poni miring ke kanan yang sedikit menutupi matanya yang bulat siapa sih yang mau percaya bahwa dia pemuda

''cukup basa-basinya berikan uang itu sekarang juga ajhussi atau kau mau aku memukul mu lagi'' ujar pemuda itu kesal

Dengan terburu-buru seorang ajhussi tambun memberikan uangnya ,yang langsung membuwat pemuda itu pergi dengan sedikit berlari-lari

Melihat kejadian tadi yonghwa yang sedikit tertarik pada gadis yang ternyata pemuda itu lumayan kecewa

**Kona bens (tulisannya gini bukan?)**

Pemuda yang tadi menjadi pengantar ayam terlihat sedang bekerja jadi pelayan cafe di kona bens

Ia berjalan pelan menghampiri seorang pemuda lain yang duduk di salah satu meja

''begitu banyak cafe di seoul kenapa kau harus'' ucapan pemuda tadi langsung terpotong begitu pemuda yang ia hampiri menyodorkan payung

''mwo? ''ujar sungmin bingung

Setelah memutar matanya pemuda tadi berkata

''dalam perjalananmu pulang dari kerja paruh waktumu akan hujan ''

Dengan tersenyum kecil pemuda tadi mengambil payung yang di sodorkan padanya lalu duduk di hadapan pemuda tadi

''jika kau memberikan ini padaku bagaimana dengan pacarmu? Lagi pula apa kau lupa aku ini seorang pria'' ujar sungmin

Srett

Dengan membuka jasnya dan menaruh di atas kepala pemuda tadi berkata dengan sok cooll

''victoria selalu hidup seperti artis di film''

''cih sok keren '' cibir pemuda manis itu

'' jadi kau harus cepat punya pacar biar aku tidak selalu menghawatirkan mu lagi lee sungmin'' ujar pemuda tadi pada pemuda manis yang bernama lee sungmin

''apa kau pikir aku punya waktu untuk sekedar mencari pacar? '' ujar sungmin sinis

'' berapa banyak kerja paruh waktu yang kau lakukan sekarang ?'' tanya pemuda itu

''mau bagaimana lagi satu-satunya surga yang di berikan padaku adalah kerja paruh waktu'' ujar sungmin santai

''lee sunmin untuk apa kau hidup susah-susah begini jika kau bisa kembali pada kelu-''

''jangan bahas masalah itu lagi **Nichkun **''jika nada yang di gunakan sungmin sudah berubah menjadi dingin ia terpaksa bungkam atau sungmin tidak mau bicara lagi padanya

''nichkun buck jangan menatapnya seperti itu! '' ucap suara wanita kesal dari belakang mereka

''kau sudah datang?'' ucap nichkun dengan senyum lebar menghiasi bibirnya sembari menarik kursi untuk di duduki victoria

''kupikir aku sudah memberi taumu untuk berhenti mencoba merayu pacar ku'' ucap victoria sinis dan kesal pada sungmin

''apa kau pikir sebegitu mempesonanya kah aku hingga nichun berubah orientasi'' ucap sungmin dengan nada santai

''aku tidak bilang kau begitu mempesona hingga mampu merubah orientasi nichun!'' ujar victoria sambil cemberut

''begitu ?, tapi kau sangat cantik jadi berhentilah cemburu tidak jelas padaku , kalian mau pesan atau mau pergi '' ujar sungmin

''huh .. daebak bagaimana bisa kau memperlakukan tamu seperti ini? Servis di sini benar-benar parah'' ucap victoria menyindir

''oh .. tidak ,aku ketahuan''ujar sungmin dengan nada main-main

''ish .. nichkun ayo pergi , kau mau berangkat besok , jadi menghabiskan waktu di sini itu sia-sia'' ucap victoria sembari berdiri

Sungmin menatap penuh tanda tanya pada nickhun

''kau mau pergi ke suatu tempat?''

''tunggu – sebentar saja'' ucapan nichun terpotong karna victoria sudah membekap mulutnya lebih dulu

''tidak! Jangan beritahu diya! Jangan berithu diya !Hanya aku satu-satunya orang yang boleh tau , kajja kita pergi '' ujar victoria yang langsung menarik nichun namun baru beberapa langkah

''tunggu , aku menyuruhmu memakai dasar kemeja merah sebagai perkembangan mode , sudah ku bilang padamu itu konsep jingle-bell musim panas '' ujar victoria setelah sadar apa yang di kenakan nichun adalah kemeja warna putih

''ini merah'' ucap nickhun sembari menunjuk sepatunya

''ini bukan merah , ini merah gelap! Kau ini benar-benar tak tertolong. Ayo pergi '' ujar victoria kesal sembari menghentak hentak kan high hils nya

''maaf sudah mengganggu waktumu '' ujar nickhun dengan menoleh ke belakang pada sungmin

''kita bukan tamu jangan minta maaf''

''kalau begitu aku akan sms''

'' jangan berani kau lakukan itu atau aku akan benar-benar marah'' ucap victoria sembari menyeret nickhun

''aku benci lee sungmin , benar-benar membencinya,sangat membencinya '' ujar victoria yang masih kesal pada sungmin

''jangan berkata begitu '' ucap nickhun sembari tersenyum kecil menanggapi ucapan victoria

''aku bahkan lebih membencinya setelah kau berkata seperti itu ''

''dia hanya pria miskin , kotor tapi dia meremehkan ku ,dan juga tidak terintimidasi dengan ku ,ia bahkan mengetahui semua masa kecilmu yang tidak ku ketahui lee sungmin membuwatku kesal'' ujar victoria mara-marah

''jika kau kesal kau akan bertambah tua , dan jangan menyebutnya pria miskin kau bisa terkejut nanti jika mengetahui dia siapa'' ucap nickhun

''hari ini aku tidak bisa tidak kesal ,lagipula masa bodoh dengan identitas sungmin yang aku tau dia itu miskin'' ucap victoria sembari melipatkan tangan di depan dada

''aigooo'' ucap nickhun sembari mengacak pelan rambut victoria

''ini benar-benar bodoh!'' ucap victoria menepis pelan tangan nickhun dari kepalanya

''lee sungmin dan aku hanya berteman , ia bahkan telah menjadi temanku selama setengah hidup ku ''

''cih mana ada remaja laki-laki yang begitu memperhatikan teman laki-lakinya ,meski terpaksa harus akui dia cantik dan manis kau jangan jatuh cinta padanya arrachi '' ujar victoria dengan melototkan matanya dan pergi dari hadapan nickhun yang mengejarnya sembari tersenyum kecil

**Mansion cho ,Di dapur**

Salah seorang maid paru baya tampak sibuk membuwat minuman

''nyonya cho bilang dia menginginkan minumannya'' ujar salah seorang maid yang menepuk pelan punggung maid paru baya yang tadi membuwat jus

''ah , dia begitu histeris jadi ber hati-hatilah sepertinya putranya di amerika tidak menjawab telphone nya'' ujar maid itu memperingati maid paruh baya tadi

Yang di tanggapi dengan senyum kecil oleh maid paru baya tersebut lalu pergi menuju ruang makan

''cmonn , kenapa tidak kau angkat? Kenapa? Hah '' ujar nyonya cho kesal begitu mendengar suara operator lagi dan menduduk kan dirinya di kursi dan mula mencicipi sup yang di buwat hongja bibi paruh baya itu

''kenapa dengan supnya?kau tidak bisa bicara bahkan merasakan makanan . **sebenarnya apa gunanya mulutmu**'' ujar nyonya cho sinis dan juga sedikit membentak pada bibi hongja

Bibi hongja mulai menulis di buku memonya

**Aku akan menyiapkannya lagi . **tulisnya

''butuh waktu lama , bawa pergi'' ujar nyonya cho angkuh

''sangjangnim sudah pulang '' lapor salah seorang maid

''sudah? I-ini apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan ini?(sembari mengangkat gelas wine yang di minumnya)''ujar heechul sedikit panik langsung meminum winenya kembali

''dia langsung masuk ke kamarnya '' tambah maid itu yang membuwat heechul mengeluarkan wine yang sudah di minumnya ke dalam gelas lagi

''kenapa kau selalu menyampaikan pesan paling penting belakang , kau sengaja melakukannya agar aku tertangkap basa? '' ujar heechul sembari tersenyum paksa pada maid itu

''menikmati makan malam dengan wine apa aku tidak di perkenankatn untuk menikmatinya?''ujar heechul yang mau meminum winenya kembali

Tapi baru ia dekatkan gelas wine ke bibirnya , bibi hongja sudah merebutnya dan menumpahkannya ke dalam mangkuk sup juga melap bibirnya dengan tisu setelahnya menyembunyikan gelas wine di balik seragam yang di kenakannya

''ajhumma apa kau sudah gila'' ucap heechul

Klek

Bersamaan dengan itu seorang pemuda dewasa berumur sekitar 27 tahun memasuki ruang makan

''kau sudah pulang , sudah makan malam? '' tanya heechul dengan senyuman ramah pada pemuda tersebut

''aku telat makan siang''

''ai itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan mu lainkali-''

''hari ini siapa yang membersihkan kamarku?'' potong sekaligus tanya pemuda itu datar

''aku'' ucap maid yang tadi melapor pada heechul

''bersih kan lagi , juga bawakan aku segelas air keruang bacaku '' ucapnya datar dan dingin lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang makan

''ajhumma pergi ke ruang bawah tanah dan ambilkan wine yang sama juga gelas yang baru ke kamar ku '' perintah heechul dengan nada angkuh

''**seharusnya** **kau memakan makan malam mu lebih banyak - tulis bibi hongja di kertas**

''ajhumma .. jika aku harus menelan makananku bahkan setelah aku di perlakukan seperti ini itu akan membuktikan bahwa aku hanyalah seorang simpanan , jika sesuatu seperti in terjadi ,seorang istri yang sebenarnya tidak akan mampu menelan sebutir nasipun buang semuanya'' ujar heechul sambil tersenyum angkuh dan pergi menuju kamarnya

''**mau kau telan makananmu atau tidak seorang simpanan tetaplah seorang simpanan , seorang simpanan yang menelan makanannya lebih baik dari pada seorang simpanan yang meneguk anggur'' **batin bibi hongja

**Rumah sungmin**

''bibi apa kau mendapat makanan ini dari nyonya cho lagi?'' tanya sungmin

'' **hem .. makanlah minie** " ucap bibi hongja dengan bahasa isyarat

''bibi bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk tak membawa pulang makanan yang di berikan nyonya cho'' ucap sungmin dengan nada tidak senang

''**maafkan bibi minie , bibi hanya ingin kau bisa makan enak**''

''hah .. sudahlah bibi tidak perlu di bahas '' ujar sungmin lelah

''**besok kau pulang jam berapa minie? Bisakah kau pergi ke bank** ''

''untuk apa bibi menyuruhku pergi ke bank?"

''**bibi ingin mengirimkan uank pada sungjin ,kirim semua uank itu padanya'' **ujar hongja sembari menyerakan buku tabungan pada sungmin

''mwo ? 8,300,000 won untuk apa bibi mengirim seluruh tabungan bibi pada sungjin apa ia terkena masalah''

''**sungjin akan menikah , aku mengirim seluruh uang itu agar ia bisa membeli setidaknya peralatan rumah tangga** ''

''kalau begitu biar aku langsung yang menyerahkan uang itu pada sungjin bibi'' ujar sungmin antusias

''**kau mau pergi ke amerika?**''

''iya bibi tenag saja aku pasti akan memberikan uang itu pada sungjin langsung bi , bibi tidak boleh melarangku arrasso '' ujar sunmin yang melihat bibi hongja bersiap protes

**Perusahaan fashion Nao entertaiment**

terjadi pembicaraan yang lumayan serius dua orang wanita di ruang presdir

''menikah lagi? Belum lama sejak kau menceraikan ayah! Bagaimana bisa kau menikah lagi'' ucap remaja yang bisa di katakan sangat cantik dan sexy

''sudah cukup waktunya bagiku untuk menikah lagi'' ujar wanita paruh baya sembari melihat-lihat rancangan pakaian di meja presdirnya

''apa ayah tau? Haruskah aku memberitahunya dan mendapat selamat darinya" tanya remaja itu sinis

''berita tentang pernikahan ku akan di publikasikan jadi dia akan tau begitu melihatnya aku ada rencana makan siang tukar pakaianmu ,warna pakain mu seperti orang berkabung seohyun-na'' ujarnya setelah melihat pakaian yang di kenakan remaja wanita itu serba hitam

''nugu? Dengan appa?''

''dengan appa tirimu'' ujarnya santai

''umma''

**Restoran garden plaze**

Tempat di adakannya acar makan siang yang tadi di bicarakan kedua ibu dan anak itu , yang mengherankan ternyata laki-laki yang akan di nikahi umma seohyun adalah appa younghwa

''ku dengar yonghwa lebih tua dari seohyun'' ucap umma seohyun

''ucapkan salam pada adikmu'' ujar appa younghwa yang lebih terdengar seperti suara perintah

''annyong sister'' ujar yonghwa dengan paksa

''aku harap kau menjaganya seperti adik mu sendiri'' ujar umma seohyun sembari tersenyum

'' tentu saja ,adikku tepat seperti tipeku''ujar younghwa santai

Tak memperdulikan senyum umma seohyun yang memudar dan appany diam membisu

'' kalau begitu'' ucap younghwa sembari bangkit dari duduknya

''duduk'' perintah appanya

''aku ada janji''

Dengan expresi datar appa younghwa membersikan mulutnya dengan tisu dan berjalan pelan ke arah younghwa

Plak

Saking kerasnya suara tamparan itu sampai menggema di ruangan membuwat suasana hening seketika

''duduk '' perintah appa younghwa datar

''sekarang aku benar-benar tidak bisa duduk ,terlalu memalukan di depan adik ku, nikmati makananmu sebagai keluarga ''ucap younghwa sembari memandang sinis appanya dan pergi keluar restoran

''aku minta maaf atas kelakuannya'' ujar appa younghwa pada sehyun dan ummanya

''aniyo ,aku berencana menerima permintaan maaf darinya sendiri''ujar seohyun yang pergi menyusul younghwa

**Di luar restoran**

Yonghwa baru akan menaiki motornya sebelum sebuah suara menghentikannya

''hai brother ? dari apa yang aku lihat kau orang yang terbiasa di hukum ?''kata seohyun dengan expresi angkuh di wahnya

''setelah melihat kejadian spesial itu , kenapa kau tidak tinggal dan terus makan , malah keluar? Jika kau kemari untuk menahanku -...'' ujar younghwa sinis

''aku kemari untuk membiarkanmu pergi jika tidak aku harus ikut makan keluarga sampah seperti itu''katanya dengan nada yang masih angkuh

''kalau begitu bersenang-senanglah aku tidak ada'' ujar younghawa yang langsung menaiki motornya

''kau tau aku bertunangan dengan cho kyuhyun kan? Jika kita menjadi saudara kau dan saudara ipar?''

''lalu ''ujar younghwa malas

''aku mau bilang bkan hanya kau yang menentang pernikahan ini , tapi kupikir kau merasa pernikahan ini jauh lebih menjijikan dari pada diriku , aku hanya mengingatkan siapa tau kau luap kalau begitu aku akan membiarkan mu pergi '' ujar seohyun sembari melangkah pergi dari hadapan younghwa

''aku tak pernah bilang aku menentang pernikahan ini''

''apa maksudmu?'' tanya seohyun yang telah membalikan tubuhnya pada younghwa

''apa kau tak tau apa arti pernikahan di dunia ini bahkan setelah kau bertunangan?''

''karena itu coba jelaskan ? ''

''pernikahan mereka di landasi posisis saling menguntungkan , kau pikir siapa yang akan berakhir dengan kepemilikan NAO internasional milik ibumu? Jadi jika kau mencoba membatalkan pernikahan ini coba saja dan jangan berubah dari seo johyun menjadi choi johyun'' ujar younghwa yang pergi dengan menaki motornya meninggalkan seohyun yang masih termenung di tempat

**Amerika , california**

Di sebuah rumah megah dan luas di mana cho kyuhyun tinggal

**Sementara di california tempat aku praktis di buang hal pertama yang kupikirkan bisakah aku memakan almond yang banyak? Begitulah dan untuk sesaat seperti seorang sarjana dalam pengasingan haruskah aku memberontak sekali itulah dalam pikiranku** , **tepat seperti yang hyung katakan makan dan bermain saja sebagai hasilnya aku membuat polisi mencari wajahku**

**Di sekolah aku selalu mendapat perhatian , dan juga aku belajar membuwat ibuku di seoul menangis- tulis kyuhyun di sebuah buku**

Tlililiit tlilililit ..(anggep suara telphone bunyi yh)

''someone phoned , left behind in tha living room''**-seseorang menelfond , tertinggal di ruang tamu **ucap daniel yang langsung masuk ke kamar kyuhyun dan melempar hp pada kyuhyun

''thanks '' setelah ia melihat siapa yang memanggilnya ia tidak jadi mengangkat telphone itu

''you dont now lift it ? call is long-rang'' –**kau tidak mengangkatnya? Telphone itu sudah lama berdering**

yang di tanggapi dengan senyuman oleh kyuhyun

''**buwat apa aku mengangkat telphone dari tunanganku yang katanya akan pergi ke amerika untuk menemuiku''** batin kyuhyun malas

TBC

Annyong hyunie balaik lagi bawak cerita baru dengan pair kyumin moga suka yah

Akhir kata tolong review


End file.
